The Kiss
by Serb
Summary: Set during the Mystery Incorporated episode "Night Terrors". Ever wondered what Daphne and Shaggy did with their spare time whilst under the influence of hallucinogens in that hotel room? It was not just kissing... unfortunately, Daphne didn't realize she wasn't spending her time with Fred. Shaphne, with some Fraphne thrown in. Kindly read and leave a review!


_Author's Note: Scooby Doo was one of my favourite shows when I was a kid, before I turned 10 years old. Afterwards, I only occasionally watched it when it was on TV. I didn't ship any of the characters, as I never really saw them as dating each other. When I first discovered Mystery Incorporated, I was unpleasantly surprised – not only were the members of the gang paired off with each other, but their relationships just didn't seem to click. Daphne and Fred were in a bland and unexciting relationship, while Shaggy and Velma were in something I would consider to be a textbook abusive relationship. Not only did they have very little chemistry in previous incarnations of the show, but Velma was portrayed as a controlling and condescending girlfriend, trying to change her boyfriend and frequently insulting his intelligence. So, I completely avoided the show, until I accidently stumbled upon the Daphne/Shaggy kiss on a Youtube clip. This was a pairing I didn't know I wanted, as they simply had more chemistry than the people they were paired off with._

 _Therefore, this is a theory on what might have happened during the spare time they had together in that hotel room, under the influence of hallucinogens. I doubt that they just settled with innocent kissing, but hey, you never know. Hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, but to Warner Bros. and Hanna-Barbera._

 **The Kiss**

Daphne frantically dragged the wardrobe in front of the bedroom door, as if her life depended on it. Actually, her life _did_ depend on it – she had just managed to escape the clutches of a gorgon-like creature that chased her out of her hotel room's bathroom, and into the room of one of her friends. What was that thing? How did it appear so suddenly out of nowhere? Did it watch her shower? Ugh.

The questions that pounded her mind quickly evaporated once she turned around to see the person who was present in the room as well. A wave of relief and gratitude washed over her when she spotted none other than her Fred, sitting by the roaring fireplace and stoking the burning pieces of wood with a poker.

"Like, what's wrong Daph?" he asked cheerily, getting to his feet.

Daphne rushed over straight into his arms and buried her face in his chest. While Fred usually smelled of petrol and body spray, this time there was a faint scent of an unspecified cuisine, which was unusually comforting in this stressful situation.

"Oh Freddy, I'm so scared!"

"Don't be afraid, Daphne. I've got you." said Fred softly, encircling his arms round her.

"Fred, I – I really missed you," said Daphne, pulling away and staring up into his eyes, "missed you holding me. Missed…us."

She didn't even notice when they sat down on the purple settee.

"Me too."

Drawn to him by an invisible magnetic force, Daphne tilted her head and leaned over, and he immediately responded by pressing his lips onto hers.

His mouth was so warm, his tongue pressing shyly to her lips until she parted them and allowed it to enter. While his tongue curiously explored her mouth, he unknowingly let out a hum of pleasure, while the hairs on his chin lightly brushed against her skin. Hairs? Since when did Fred not shave?

When they parted for a breath of air, he blissfully gazed down at her and said gently, "Why Daphne, you're so perfect. So beautiful."

Fred had never said anything so romantic to her before, his words completely melting away any doubts she had about him and his love for her.

"Oh, Freddy…" she sighed, as he went in for another kiss.

As he kissed her, she felt herself feel more and more giddy with joy. The air was heavy with a characteristic sweet scent that she had smelled throughout the hotel lobby and her bathroom, which was now engulfing her mind. As they continued to kiss the heady feeling was arousing an urge that she was unaware existed in her being. Daphne felt his arms tighten around her and knew that he was falling into the same mood as she was. What she did next was something Daphne would never have done, had she been her usual composed self.

"Take me Freddy," hissed Daphne, breaking away from the kiss.

"W-What?" stammered Fred uncharacteristically, his eyes wide.

"I want to be yours. We were always meant to be together, and now it's just us," whispered Daphne, cradling his face in her hands, "You, me, the fireplace."

Fred gulped loudly as she took his hand and guided it to her cloth-covered breast. Then she slid the bathrobe off her shoulder, exposing the milky white flesh underneath.

 **Shaggy's POV**

Like, what was he doing?! Shaggy never felt so confident, so in charge, so… masculine? So this is what it felt like to be Fred. It felt amazing!

And that kiss, which hit him harder than a blow to the head and made his knees grow weak while his heart pounded in his ribcage. He compared her lips to the fluttering of a butterfly that gently lands on a flower, while the exotic scent of firewood and fruity shampoo drugged his senses.

Daphne shivered in his arms like a frightened little bird, and his first instinct was to hold her close while she looked up at him with those deep blue eyes. No girl ever looked at him like that, not even Velma, with such need and vulnerability. He felt like he could never refuse her, and in this woozy state of mind he felt like he was her knight in shining armour.

Her bare skin felt soft to the touch, her breast supple beneath his fingers. _Fingers._ Shaggy suddenly noticed how Fred had robust fingers, unlike his own slimmer ones.

 _This is Daphne! Fred's girl! Like man, he's gonna kill you…_

The last shred of sense that his mind screamed at him was lost in a haze of the red mist, that seemed to encircle the two of them. His free will bound by the dizziness, Shaggy suddenly stopped caring, and he let his hands roam over Daphne's body.

Daphne moaned and leaned into his touch, and he brought up his other hand to run though her thick red hair. Her eyes were half-lidded and she shrugged her bathrobe completely off to reveal her body in all its glory. She still had a sheen of moisture from the shower she emerged out of a few minutes ago.

She suddenly placed her lips hungrily against his and encircled her legs around his waist, pushing Shaggy to lean against the sofa rest behind him. She ground her hips against his groin, and released a needy whine whist still kissing him.

Shaggy lost all will to fight it. Instead, he found his hands sneaking up along her hips, grabbing them and pressing her down harder against him. His blood rushed straight down to his nether regions and his pants felt too tight.

Almost as if she was reading his mind, Daphne broke away from the kiss and started undoing his trousers, a small smirk on her face.

"Like, Daph," protested Shaggy weakly, "Do you think this is such a good idea – zoinks!"

Daphne freed his cock from its captivity and started rubbing it.

"Oh Freddy," she giggled, "You're starting to sound a lot like Shag now."

Shaggy gave a nervous laugh that quickly descended into a moan as she continued her ministrations.

Daphne looked up at him with a startled expression and paused.

"Why – why did you stop?" stammered Shaggy.

"You feel… different to what I expect you to feel like," she said, looking back at his cock thoughtfully, then she had her playful smile again, "I wonder if you might like this."

Suddenly she leaned down and gave the head a lick. Shaggy stiffened, a whine escaping his throat. Taking this as a good sign, Daphne gave a few more tentative licks, before she took it in her mouth.

She was obviously inexperienced, suckling on it a little, but to Shaggy it felt like heaven. Too afraid to touch her and mess up the experience, he put his arms up near his head and enjoyed the ride.

It only lasted less than a minute that Daphne gave up and started to align herself for him to enter her.

"Daph, are you sure about this?" asked Shaggy nervously, despite also feeling the surge of an ego boost in his role as Fred.

"Oh Fred," sighed Daphne, looking down at him with those eyes he was starting to adore, "It's all I ever wanted."

With that, she descended on him, wincing as she pushed his cock deeper into her. The moment he felt the heat and wetness envelop him, Shaggy ceased to care.

 **Daphne's POV**

Biting through the pain, she finally skewered herself fully onto him. He didn't feel like he looked. Fred's cock had a large head and a slightly slimmer stem, but as she was putting him in the thickest part of him felt like it was the middle of his penis. Which rubbed right against a certain spot inside her that felt particularly sensitive.

She started to move up and then brought herself gently down. She repeated it. Each time, it slid in easier and started to feel better, bringing a jolt of pleasure every time she went down.

She inhaled and exhaled though her nose, closing her eyes and focusing on the slowly growing pleasurable sensations. Then she opened them and looked at the man in front of her. She was suddenly engulfed by euphoria – finally, she and Fred had bound their love!

Fred had a peculiar adoring look on his face and a silly smile, which made her feel even more drunk with happiness. Her Fred had never looked at her this way before, and when he brought his hands up to gently stroke her back and thighs her heart fluttered.

"You look amazing." He said, staring up at her like a puppy.

"So do you," she panted, placing her hands on his chest to support herself. The moment she rested them she almost pulled away, as under her fingers he felt much slimmer, and instead of his abdominals it was skin stretched taut. She couldn't feel much muscle or fat, which was confusing.

Daphne pushed those thoughts out of her mind and continued riding him. Slowly he bucked beneath her, timing the movement of his hips in sync with hers. _He'd be an amazing horseman_ , thought Daphne dreamily, _why did Fred even say he wasn't good with horses?_

"Easy there girl," cooed her lover as she absent-mindedly picked up pace, "I'm not going anywhere."

Daphne stifled an embarrassed laugh as he comfortingly rubbed her belly and she forced herself to slow down. Made herself look silly in front of Fred on their special night…

Fred seemed to be too shy to ask to change position, so she got off him. When he shot a confused glance at her, Daphne said, "I want you to be on top of me. I want to look at your face as you make love to me."

Not needing to be told twice, he jumped up and with a hand gestured her to the settee, almost comically. Who knew Fred could be so funny? Daphne never knew this side of him before.

She laid down on her back facing him, and he leaned on top of her a bit awkwardly, as if his legs were too long for the settee. Then he smiled and kissed her, the strange tickling sensation returning on her chin.

 **Shaggy's POV**

The blood had rushed away from his head, and Shaggy felt like himself no more. He was now completely feeling what he guessed like Fred would have felt in this situation. He wanted nothing more but to hold onto Daphne and give her everything he had.

Due to his own inexperience, he clumsily slid inside her and once again felt the amazing feeling of her heat. Feeling the heaviness in his head, he leaned his forehead down on her chest, took a few gulps of breath and continued thrusting into her.

When he accidentally thrust too hard Daphne gave a whine, reminding him of a dog in pain.

"Sorry Daph!" He whispered before he could stop himself, "Like, I promise I won't go so hard –"

Daphne interrupted him with a kiss and then she beamed up at him.

"I trust you." She said, placing a hand against his cheek.

Shaggy drew in another shaky breath and continued. The tension quickly started to build up and Daphne whimpered, throwing her arms around his back and drawing him closer to her.

"Don't stop," she panted, sliding a hand down between them and touching herself.

Just the sight of that drove him wild and he started to thrust rougher, relishing the feel of her walls clamping down around him like a vice.

Suddenly she tensed around him, tightening up mercilessly and her whole body going rigid, not uttering a sound. Only the tense expression on her face of her eyes clamping shut and biting her lower lip revealed that she was going through a climax. The sight of her coming undone was enough for him to stop holding himself back, so he gave several hard thrusts, suddenly not caring about his promise to withhold himself for her. The rush came suddenly and powerfully, and with a yelp he reached his own orgasm, releasing himself in Daphne.

 **Daphne's POV**

Her spent lover fell right on top of her, and despite fearing for a second that he might crush her, Fred was surprisingly light. She ran her hands absent-mindedly through his hair, as she let him catch his breath.

"That… was…. Like, wow!' he panted.

Daphne smiled, looking up at the ceiling. They laid in this position for a few minutes, before the cold from the outside air seemed to seep through cracks into the room, and they started to feel the chill on their skin.

Fred pulled himself up from her, and grabbed his green shirt from the floor. Green shirt? Daphne blinked and saw that he was putting on his white jumper. Of all the things she was imagining…

Fred picked up the bathrobe from the floor and bashfully handed it over to her. Flashing him a smile of gratitude, she pulled it on and fastened it. What now?

Being now fully dressed, Fred laid down next to her, and put his arm around her head. Understanding what he wanted to do, she nestled on his bicep (which was more thin and sinewy than she remembered) and placed her head on his chest. She glanced up at him and he shot her a satisfied, lopsided smile. Feeling happier than she had ever been, she rested her head down and closed her eyes to the feel of his arms around her.

This was perfection. Never mind the yelling outside in the hallway that was steadily getting loader, and the banging on the door. Nothing could ever disturb the serene atmosphere that had settled –

CRASH!

The door burst open, and she could hear Scooby yelling something.

She could also suddenly hear Fred's voice, "It's – it's monstrous!"

Daphne opened her eyes and saw Fred standing frozen by the door, with Scooby and Velma beside him looking at her in shock. Daphne then untangled herself from her lover, and looked up into the face of Shaggy.

Confusion and panic seized her heart as Shaggy with an equally baffled look on his face stared down at Daphne.

No.

No!

It was supposed to be Fred! He was the one she was supposed to share this special moment with! Did she and Shaggy…

She couldn't let herself think about it. Not when Fred was standing there in shock. She leapt off the settee and waved a hand in front of his face. She could feel Shaggy doing the same to Scooby beside her, but she didn't dare look toward him.

"Fred! Freddy! Please, snap out of it! I swear, nothing happened!" pleaded Daphne, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Like, nothing happened?!" cried Shaggy, "Except the most amazing kiss of my entire life!"

Daphne shot him a glance that begged him not to say another word.

Noticing her desperation, Shaggy immediately backtracked, "Oh, sorry! Not helping! Didn't say that, nothing happened!"

"I though Shaggy was you, Fred," said Daphne.

"And I thought I was you!" exclaimed Shaggy, "Like, it was so cool having muscles, and a jaw and a chin! Like, a real chin!"

Daphne stared at Fred in anguish. "It's still not working. What if their minds are permanently gone?" she fretted.

"How would we know?" asked Velma dryly.

"Velma!"

"Dude! Not cool!" snapped Shaggy.

As usual, it was Velma who had the best solution, by walking straight up to Fred's face.

"Wake up! You're dreaming!" she shouted, finally snapping Fred out of his state.

Fred smiled, and suddenly was back into his upbeat self.

"Hey gang, what's up?" he said cheerily, "Wow, you guys won't believe the crazy dream I had."

"Me too," chipped in Scooby, "Yuck!"

Daphne and Shaggy listened to the comments stoically, before letting out a "Whew!" of relief. The two felt so fortunate that everyone had believed their denial, internally vowing to take their secret to the grave.

Except they didn't notice Velma observing them with an enigmatic smirk on her face.

THE END

 _Author's Note: I aimed this to be a Shaphne pairing, but you can look at it as a Fraphne pairing if you like. As I mentioned before, this probably would not have happened between the two, but it is fun to consider the possibility. Shaggy certainly went on about the "amazing" kiss throughout the episode. Reviews are always welcome!_


End file.
